


Thinking of You

by tobeconspicuous



Series: About Us [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining, Post-Canon, Unsure what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: It had only been fourteen hours.Fourteen hours since he kissed Trevor goodbye and watched him climb into the town car that was taking him to the airport. Eleven hours since he had received a text from Trevor advising him that his flight had begun to board. Four hours since Trevor had texted him letting Rafael know that his flight had landed safely. And three hours since Trevor had messaged him to advise that he was safely at the hotel.It was was ten in the evening and Rafael was miserable.





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Remember a time when I didn't write smut? I think back on those days fondly...
> 
> Many thanks to ChameleonCircuit for their wonderful support for acting as a beta for this fic and to Astronaut_Milky for helping with the explicit parts. Love you both.
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do too. Feedback is very much appreciated.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

The relentless sound of the clock ticking was grating, the sound causing Rafael’s shoulders to tense with each tick of the second hand. For the first time in an age he had the whole apartment to himself, he should be trying to relax, read a book, enjoy his unemployment. Instead he was listening to the clock tick, painfully aware of how alone he was.

It had only been fourteen hours.

Fourteen hours since he kissed Trevor goodbye and watched him climb into the town car that was taking him to the airport. Eleven hours since he had received a text from Trevor advising him that his flight had begun to board. Four hours since Trevor had texted him letting Rafael know that his flight had landed safely. And three hours since Trevor had messaged him to advise that he was safely at the hotel.

It was was ten in the evening and Rafael was miserable.

He loathed to admit it, but he missed his job, he missed being busy and most importantly he missed his partner. Trevor had taken some time off work when Rafael quit the DA’s office, they headed to St Barths and spent two glorious weeks enjoying the sun and the pool attached to their private villa.

Then they had to return to reality and Trevor had to return to work.

It wasn’t Trevor’s fault that his client had decided to take over a business in San Francisco, though Rafael wholeheartedly blamed Trevor for the fact that he was the only partner who was able to practice in California. So Trevor hopped on a plane and swore to Rafael he would be home in less than a week. Rafael had shooed him away, promising the attorney that he could entertain himself for a week.

Clearly he had overestimated himself.

A shrill ring of a phone cut through the silence. Rafael tossed the book he was reading on the coffee table and padded over to where he had left his phone on the counter. When he saw Trevor’s handsome face smiling at him he scrambled to answer it.

“H-Hello?”

“Rafael,” he was so happy to hear his lover’s voice. “I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.”

“Not at all,” Rafael hoped he didn’t sound too desperate. “How are you?”

“Utterly exhausted, we just finished a meeting.” Rafael could see it, Trevor looked more rumpled than he usually would, and dark circles hung under his eyes.

Rafael smiled softly. “Have an early night?”

“I wish,” Trevor chuckled. “I would like to at least attempt to stave off Jet Lag.”

“Can I help at all?” The question was genuine.

“Talk to me?”

So Rafael did.

He told Trevor all about his day, how he had done absolutely nothing, that the book he had attempted to read was frustrating him so much he had contemplated looking at the job applications Rita had emailed him. Trevor laughed in all the right places, gently scolded him, agreed with Rita and smiled fondly when Rafael needed him to.

It wasn’t meant to last though.

Soon Trevor’s breathing grew soft and Rafael realised his lover must have fallen asleep. Rafael wandered through the apartment and to their bedroom, he plugged his phone in and placed Trevor on loudspeaker so he could listen to the calming sounds of his lover breathing. When Rafael was finally ready to go to bed he whispered goodnight to Trevor before he ended the call and allowed himself to drift into a restless sleep.

\--

Trevor was over everything.

His client was frustrating and refused to listen to reason, expecting Trevor to negotiate the impossible. After he had spent an hour shouting at Trevor the man had promptly fired him, announcing that the attorney was no longer needed. In a move reminiscent of his lover, Trevor cocked his brow, turned on his heel and left, leaving the man with his mouth hanging open.

Trevor returned to his hotel room and booked a flight for the following morning. He checked the time, saw it was only 8pm in New York and promptly called Rafael.

“Trevor,” the man answered, sounding flushed and out of breath.

Trevor couldn’t help but smile at Rafael. “I just wanted to let you know I’ll be flying home tomorrow.”

“Th-that’s great,” Rafael stuttered, his eyes fluttering.

Trevor took a moment to take in the sight of his lover. His face was flushed red and he appeared to be resting on a dark, navy pillow, similar to the colour of Trevor’s favourite sheets. Trevor couldn’t help but lick his lips and swallow deeply.

“Rafael,” his mouth grew dry. “What are you doing?”

Trevor felt himself grow hard at the small sounds Rafael was making, he padded over to the bed and lay down.

The brunette sighed before he answered. “N-nothing.”

“Give me a moment,” He murmured before putting the phone down beside him, he undid his belt and slid his slacks and underwear down his hips.

He then picked up the phone in one hand and looked at his lover, whose face appeared to be even more flushed. Trevor gripped his hardening cock and began to stroke himself, slowly sweeping his thumb over the head, teasing himself. He was relishing the way Raf looked, his mouth half open and eyes rolling back.

Trevor couldn’t help but chuckle. “So you’re not touching yourself.”

Rafael barely gasped out his answer. “N-No.”

“Good,” Trevor growled as he tightened his grip. “I guess I’m not either.”

Rafael’s eyes snapped open, a small smirk crept onto his face. “Show me?”

“Only if you tell me what you were doing,” Trevor sang sweetly.

His lover moaned. “I was lonely, couldn’t wait for you.”

“Go on,” Trevor’s tone was commanding.

Then he heard it, wet and slick through the line, faintly under Rafael’s breathy moans. “Touching myself.”

“ _Where_ ,” he hissed. He imagined Rafael teasing a nipple before slowly moving his hand down to grasp his aching cock.

“Before you called I was stroking my cock,” Rafael choked out. “Tracing my hole, imagining it was you touching me, _teasing me_.”

“Did you push inside?” Trevor’s voice had grown husky. His eyes closed, picturing their final night together, the writhing of Rafael's body beneath him, the desperation of not wanting to be apart. He tightened his grip and used his thumb to gather his precome, slicking his cock further. “ _Pretend it was me_?”

“N-no,” Rafael gasped. “Never as good as you.”

Irrational jealousy pooled in his belly. His eyes fluttered open, a primal desire to discipline coursing through his veins.. “You’ve done this before?”

“Every night since you left,” he admitted eagerly. “P-please Trevor.”

“Please what, Rafael?” He couldn’t help but tease, stroking himself a little faster.

“Please.” His tone so desperate, he was begging. “Show me.”

Trevor smiled fondly before he raised the phone, giving his lover the view of his cock he asked for. Rafael’s excited gasp was all the confirmation he needed. He continued stroke himself, continued to soak in the stunning view of his lover becoming undone, matching his lover moan for moan.

“Tr-Tr-Trevor,” Rafael’s breath began to stutter.

“I can’t wait to be home,” Trevor groaned, moving his hand, sliding this thumb, twisting his wrist, bringing himself closer to completion. “I want to taste you, lick you open until you’re a writhing mess beneath my tongue.”

“Y-yes,” his lover panted.

“Or maybe I’ll just watch,” he tried to steady his voice. “You on your hands and knees, spreading yourself. How many of your own fingers can you take Rafael?”

“Th-th-three,” he answered honestly. “Need you, please Trevor.

Trevor felt himself grow impossibly hard. He knew he couldn't last much longer, and he knew he needed Rafael to come first. “Come for me.”

He watched as Rafael coated himself, his moan shaking his whole body. It was all the beauty Trevor needed to send himself over the edge, letting out a quiet groan as he finished himself off. When he opened his eyes Rafael had a sweet smile on his face. “Trevor?”

“Yes, Rafael,” he was still breathless.

He sounded relaxed, but tired. “Be safe.”

“I’ll text you when I’m boarding tomorrow morning,” Trevor smiled. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” and then he was gone.

When the call ended, Trevor let himself just lay on the bed for a moment, relishing in his post orgasmic haze. He thought upon Rafael, about how had spent the past two nights working himself into a frenzy, alone. He forced himself off the bed, padded over to the shower, turned it on and stepped under the stream of hot water.

As he washed himself clean he sighed to himself, a wicked smile threatened to curl onto his face. Rafael would need to learn restraint, and Trevor knew exactly how to help the man along. His homecoming was going to be a lot of fun for both of them, they only had to wait.


End file.
